


Babygirl

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Sugar Rush [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, polyvore links are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Alexander and John need something to do after spending the week with their sugar daddies, but how long are they really willing to be away from them? One phone call is the answer.





	Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> So many people liked "Sugar Darlin'" so I decided to turn it into a series after all! I hope everyone enjoys.

Alexander Hamilton was the type of person who tended to forget where he was when he first wakes up in any place that isn't his bed.

 

The morning after he fucked his sugar daddies for the first time was no exception. He remembered being surprised at first and then ultimately being washed over with pleasure as he aroused both Thomas and James with his sudden movements and they acted accordingly. 

 

Alex didn't just stay that morning, oh no. He stayed for the week, heading straight for the Virginians’ room when his shift was over. Even if they weren't there he'd hang out in their room, send them lengthy emails about why their stances on pretty much everything were wrong, or just get ready for the good fucking he knew he would be getting after they got back to the hotel. 

 

Now, it was Saturday and Thomas and James were watching over the last finishing touches being put on their apartment. Thomas had told Alex he was more than welcome to come, as long as he behaved, but Alex didn't want to overstay his welcome in anyway and promised to see them Wednesday. Normally, if they were doing something on a Saturday, it would just be expected for Alex to come on Sunday, but they were having some congressional visitors over, and a college student casually hanging out in their apartment with no formal relation to either of them would seem odd to say the very least. 

 

“Oh, finally remember where our apartment was?”

 

“John I-”

 

“Save it, I called you that night, ten minutes after I left, no answer from you, so I go back upstairs to make sure you're alright,” his roommate stalked forward, “and what did I hear? You, getting the brains fucked out of you-”

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry I forgot to call you that night to say everything was fine-”

 

“That night!? You didn't call all week!”

 

“We spoke to each other at work,” Alex tried helplessly, “you knew where I was and that I was fine.”

 

John grumbled about certain topics not being work appropriate as he walked over into their small kitchen, “I made some casserole recipe I got from Buzzfeed. You can have some if you want.”

 

Alex grinned at the invitation to food, “don't mind if I do.” He put his bag on the rack and then headed into the tiny hallway, “gonna wash up a bit then come out and eat.”

 

“Okay,” John called back to him, “we can eat in our bedroom and gossip like teenagers about your week.”

 

“I expected nothing less.”

 

As they ate John let Alex rattle off a summary about his week.

 

“John, the sex was fucking amazing,” he took a fork full of food, swallowing before continuing, “like, they'd come in frustrated and shit from work and just lay me out- anywhere, we fucked on the floor, couch, shower, table, desk, and even in the kitchen.

 

“I feel for the cleaning staff.”

 

“We didn't really make a mess, they wore condoms every time,” Alex shrugged, “how was your week?”

 

“Laf has a family thing back in France, so it was just me and Hercules,” John paused for a second and smiled to himself, “it was nice. He took me to this fashion show, and got me my favorite outfit from the runway. Then we went back to their apartment and we had a movie marathon, he made me breakfast in the morning, it was nice.”

 

Alex smiled, “that does sound nice, actually.”

 

John leaned on his headboard, “I always have a nice time with them. If I wasn't their sugar baby I- nevermind it's stupid.”

 

“No, what is it?”

 

“If I wasn't their sugar baby, I would want to be with them, you know like be with them, be with them.”

 

Alex stared in bewilderment before realization dawned on him, “oh, wow. I mean you guys do mesh really well, so I see what you're saying.”

 

“Yeah,” John shrugged and then let out an obviously bitter laugh, “I'll take our plates to the kitchen and wash them later.”

 

Alex handed his over, “okay.”

 

He watched John leave and come back a few seconds later with a darkened look in his eyes. 

 

“Alex.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Get dressed.”

 

“I am.”

 

“No, to go out, let's go clubbing.”

 

“What?” Alex looked puzzled, “why the sudden change of evening plans?”

 

“I just want to do something fun. With you, come on please,” John pulled at his shoulders as he tried to get his friend out of bed.

 

“Fine, fine, let me go find something to wear, you figure out where you want to go,” Alex said wandering over to his closet, picking through his clothes as he tried to decide what to wear. 

 

They were [both](https://www.polyvore.com/lets_go_clubbing_alex/set?id=225448336) [dressed](https://www.polyvore.com/lets_go_clubbing_john/set?id=225448829) and ready to go within the next half an hour. John had found a new place he wanted to try out that was actually pretty close to James and Thomas’ apartment building, as it would turn out when they finally got there it was across the street.

 

“They live there?” John had asked curiously, “crazy, Lafayette and Hercules live in the building next to it, who would have guessed our sugar daddies would practically be neighbors.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Alex agreed as they walked up to the door, there was a long line and a bouncer who may have been enjoying telling people they weren't being let in a bit more than he should.

 

“How do you know we'll get in?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“We're hot, and if that's not enough I can ask Hercules to call and get us in,” John promised.

 

Alex hummed in response, “if you say so.”

 

“I'm serious, look I'll prove- wait a second Laf is actually calling me,” John paused as he put his phone to his ear, “hello?”

There was a pause for whatever Lafayette had called to say, “you came home early because you missed it here? That's great! No, well, yeah, but I'm in line at that club near your apartment, really? Hold on-”

 

John looked at Alex with big warm eyes, “Alex?”

 

Alex immediately knew he wanted something. “yes?”

 

“Can Hercules and Lafayette come with us?”

 

Alex wanted to say no because he knew if they came he'd feel like a fourth wheel, but he didn't want to be rude either, so with a reluctant sigh he nodded, “okay, but you better not leave me by myself to run off with them.”

 

“Promise not to leave you alone!” He said before returning to the phone, “Alex said it’s fine, see you in five minutes.”

 

Alex looked at John for a solid minute before finally saying, “I can't believe you're wearing that stupid mermaid shirt again.”

 

“It isn't stupid, I look adorable,” John said crossing his arms.

 

“You just wear it to wear those shorts because of how they make your ass look.”

 

“Mm do you like the way my ass looks in these shorts?” John asked playfully.

 

“Bend over and I'll let you know,” Alex let out a laugh, “fuck, this line is long.”

 

“Patience is a virtue,” Lafayette said walking over to them with a certain fashion designer next to him.

 

John jumped up at seeing them, crashing into Lafayette for a hug before backing off, “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, cher,” Lafayette said honestly, “Alexander, it is good to see you, it has been quite a while.”

 

“Nice to see you guys too, I've been sort of busy between work and other stuff.”

 

“Understandable,” Hercules nodded and then gestured up, “ready to go inside?”

 

“Can we just get in front of all these people like that?” John asked as the line struggled to move forward.

 

“We can walk right on in, come on,” John and Alex fell in behind them as they walked up to the front of the line.

 

“Mulligan and Lafayette with two unnamed guests,” Hercules slid him what seemed to be two one hundred dollar bills.

 

The bouncer hardly even blinked, “come right on in sirs, have a nice evening.”

 

As they entered there was a roar of upset from outside and Alex couldn't help but to laugh and then stare in awe. 

[The club was huge](https://www.polyvore.com/lets_go_clubbing_club/set?id=225450181), loud music pouring from every inch of it, the neon lights coming from every direction, he had never seen anything like it before.

 

“Holy shit,” John whispered as he stood in the entryway, only moved as he watched Hercules and Lafayette continue on inside.

They got a table for the four of them and opened a tab, and told them they could float around however they'd like. John always wanted to dance when he first got into any nightclub, Alex preferred to get a drink or two first, so it was a little bittersweet when he got what he wanted in having a drink first, but he also had to sit by himself while John dragged Hercules and Lafayette to the dance floor. 

 

After about three songs and no sign of the trio, Alex decided to do some walking around and explore the club. He found a small lounge area where the music was lower and the furniture was comfortably soft and inviting. He placed himself on a recliner before quickly realizing how bored he was by himself.

Alex sighed and took out his phone, wondering if either James or Thomas were up for some small talk texting.

 

A.Ham: Hey

 

Sugar_Papa: Hey baby, how are you?

 

Sugar_Daddy: What's up, darlin?

 

Alex smiled at seeing responses from both of them and quickly typed his reply.

 

A.Ham: I'm okay, John sort of ditched me to go dance

 

Sugar_Papa: Why aren't you dancing?

 

Sugar_Daddy: He's probably still sore from the week 

 

A.Ham: Don't flatter yourself too much, I'm just a little sore now, but mostly because I'm not much of a dancer. My dance moves are comprised of grinding and shaking my ass

 

Sugar_Daddy: You should dance for us sometime ;)

 

A.Ham: A winky face, really?

 

Sugar_Papa: He thinks he's cool

 

Sugar_Daddy: Shut up. Anyway, what club are you at?

 

A.Ham: The one across from you guys.

 

There was a few minutes delay in the next response, but finally James replied.

 

Sugar_Papa: baby you should have told us you were so close, we'll be right over, what part of the club are you in?

 

Alex told them where he was and waited. He had moved towards the back of the lounge where a beautiful tinted window was facing New York's famous skyline. Alex looked out of it with familiar interest taking a few pictures before relaxing against the couch as he lied on his stomach, absently playing games on his cell phone and looking through his social media feeds.

 

“Don't you look pretty.”

 

Alex jerked up at the feeling of hands around his waist, but quickly relaxed when he realized who they belonged to. Alex smiled as he rolled his hips back, “thank you, but I'm getting the feeling I could wear rags and you'd still call me pretty.”

 

“Probably because you'd still look pretty,” James stopped him from moving to sit up, more than likely to make room on the couch. Instead, James moved on top of him, grinding down against his ass.

 

Alex let out a shudder, shortly followed by a small moan.

 

“Look at you, do you even have any full length shirts,” James pushed his already reveal top up more in order to hold and cup the flesh it had been hiding.

 

Alex didn't answer, only pushing himself up against the Virginian for more.

 

“I could undress you right here and fuck you and you'd be okay with that wouldn't you?” Alex felt a hand cup him through his skinny jeans, “Baby, you're so hard, do you like that idea?”

 

Alex gasped as he felt James’ lips ghost over his neck, he let out a strangled, “please fuck me.”

 

“Such a naughty, dirty little thing, anyone could walk in on us,” despite what he was saying James was already pulling the college student’s pants down to his thighs. 

 

“I don't care, please just…” he groaned as James pulled his underwear down as well, “James, please… need you in me.”

 

“You two just play without me I see,” Thomas strolled over to them with a smug grin.

 

“Thought you were talking to your friend,” James slid a second finger into the waiting hole beneath him.

 

“I was, we're getting lunch next week, so we ended our conversation relatively fast,” Thomas kneeled down in front of Alex’s face taking in the sight before him.

 

“You look like such a slut right now,” he purred into his ear and watched Alex shake, “you like being told that too, don't you? You just had to have something inside of you, didn't you? Is that why you called us? You wanted us to come here and fuck you, right?”

 

James twisted his fingers out and unfastened his own belt, taking his hardened cock out placed the tip teasingly at Alex’s hole.

 

“Say what you want baby,” he kept him pinned on the couch, “go on, I want to hear that pretty little mouth beg.”

 

Alex didn't respond at first, he tried to push himself up, trying to at least get the tip inside, when that didn’t work, he moaned in defeat, “I want you to fuck me and tell me I'm a slut.”

 

Thomas pushed his face up, “whatever are we to do with such a good little slut?”

James took a shallow stroke, causing Alex to whimper.

 

“Please.”

 

The taller Virginian leaned down and kissed him, reaching his hand down to slowly pump himself as James began to actually thrust in and out, much harder and faster than before.

 

The kiss was sloppy and wet as Alex pushed his leg out as far as he could practically crying for more.

 

“Darlin’,” Thomas cupped his cheek, “God, you look so sexy like this, my sweet little slut.”

 

“Thomas…” he let out a shaky moan, “please can I mm….”

 

“Can you what?” Thomas waited as Alex twisted to take his fingers in his, sucking them in to show what he wanted.

 

“Hm… maybe later,” he moved away and then came back to shift both James and Alex so they were leaning towards their sides. James’ strokes did not slow or hasten at the change in the position. 

Alex let out a scream of pleasure when he felt Thomas take him into his mouth. He sucked him and fondled him until he was a whimpering, begging heap on the couch, just taking it all in.

 

“Cum, please can I?”

 

“No,” Thomas quickly denied him, “you can cum when we say you can.”

 

James finished on his back, and moved to the other edge of the couch, he put Alex’s head in his lap as Thomas quickly took his place. He rocked into him slowly, almost torturously, he looked down at a whimpering and flustered Alexander as the younger man clawed at the fabric of his shirt.

 

“Harder, please,” when Thomas merely hummed he decided to try something else, “Daddy, please, please, I need you.”

 

Thomas jerked forward at the nickname and purred as he took a much different approach, slowly increasing his speed with each stroke.

 

“Is that what you want to call me, sugar? Say it again for me?”

 

“Daddy, please,” Alex lifted up to meet Thomas for a deep kiss, “Daddy, I need you.”

 

Thomas held his hips as he plunged himself inside of Alex, making him explode with moans and pleas for release.

 

“Daddy- I need to cum, have to cum, please Daddy,” he strung the title on to each request, trying to pry sympathy out of Thomas.

 

“You've been so good, darlin’,” Thomas pounded into him, “can you wait a little bit longer? I want you to cum with me, can you keep being good for Daddy?”

 

Alex nodded and held himself together, just until Thomas finally gave him the okay. He spilled himself all over his stomach as Thomas pulled out and removed his condom, allowing himself to squirt onto him.

He let himself be turned over and pulled on top of Thomas’ chest as James remained where he had been, now cradling Thomas’ head as they all collected themselves.

 

“You did so good baby,” Thomas slowly held him with a tighter embrace, “you took both of us so well and did an amazing job.”

 

“Mhm,” James agreed, “you even listened and didn't cum, that must have been hard for you.”

 

“Yeah, but fuck it felt good when you finally let me,” Alex nuzzled in Thomas, “can we do that again? And are you really okay with me calling you Daddy?”

 

“Sugar, we can do that and more,” Thomas paused, “I love to hear that pretty mouth of yours call me Daddy.”

 

“James?”

 

“Hm?” he responded tiredly.

 

“Can I call you Papa?”

 

“Sure thing, baby, looks like you need a nickname now though.”

 

Alex frowned to himself, “you guys call me a bunch of those southern nicknames already,” he paused before trying to imitate their accents, “sugar, baby, darlin.”

 

Thomas rose an eyebrow as he carefully pulled Alex’s underwear up, slowly dressing him, “one, we don't sound like that. Two, not the same, I like baby, but… hm….” 

 

Thomas and James shared a look before smiling.

 

“Babygirl?” 

 

Alex looked up, did he want them calling him Babygirl? He tried to think of it, them holding him down, and watching him beg to finish as their sinful voices called for their, “Babygirl,” to behave.

 

He shivered, “please call me Babygirl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you all!


End file.
